


Spy in Shower

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is taking a shower, Megatron plays the part of peeping tom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy in Shower

Security was a joke at this base… this _so called_ base. In truth he was not sure if he was furious or not about the secrets his undercover agent had revealed. 

Three academy drop outs, an old war medic and a ninja… reputedly one that had not finished training. And yet they had managed, time and again, to beat his own forces back, even after he had his chassis restored to him. Somewhat astonishing really, considering that he had always tried to surround himself with the best of the best. 

Of course Starscream had not exactly been helping anything...

Still, these mechs, these Autobots were nothing but a repair crew. Weak little worker mechs, some half trained, some not even that. Lovely build, even the biggest of them if you liked that sort of thing, but ultimately rejects one and all. 

So _how_ did they manage to win? 

Their base was a joke, no security, no way of protecting anything. Mostly open space and nothing else, not even any form of force fields or a drone... frag, not even a simple laser gun. It was a painfully _civilian_ base. 

At least the medic should have known better, he was a wartime relic!

Megatron almost snorted as he stood in the middle of what passed for their rec room, looking around at the large undefended space. A joke indeed... 

Where were the Autobots?

That was a rather pressing question. And one he had no idea how to answer, he had not expected to be able to come this far uncontested. In point of fact he had thought to be fighting right now, maybe even for his life... though he would not wager on that. The little Prime dropout was not that good, though good.

The information he had received were ones he had thought merited some sort of... investigation. He remembered well that the little ship they had attacked so long ago had not been a warship, but at the time he had believed it a ploy of some sort. Especially since the little Prime had been armed, all of them showing signs of training. He had been sure that the seemingly helplessness had been nothing but a front. 

His defeat had only made him more sure. But here on this little dirt ball of a planet he had reached another conclusion... one that Shockwave's findings supported. They were simply that lucky, for they certainly should not have possessed the skill...

All well and good, it still begged the question of where his pretty little nemesis had hidden away. Unless Blitzwing had become entirely incompetent only the ninja mech had left this building. Which meant that there should be four Autobots present still.

With a short huff he decided to explore, he was here, he might as well find out what he could. Megatron could admit to curiosity about this strange little group of mechs. If he stayed alert he could see no reason to fear, after all no one had known that he would head here this orn... even Blitzwing had been surprised at being dismissed from his post of surveillance but of course the triple changer had not complained. 

Walking towards the only exit from the room big enough to allow any reasonably sized Cybertronian access to the rest of the building he kept his optics on the walls, the corners. Inwardly hoping that he would see _some_ sort of defenses now. He assumed that he was heading for the living quarters at least, not truly relishing in such an easy 'hunt'.

There were plenty of doors down the revealed hallway, most of them broken, a few whole but obviously not in use, if even able to hold up to being opened. The first one he came to that was in use belonged to the obnoxious yellow minibot. He did not even have to open the door to know, for the mech was yelling loudly behind it, voice joined by the weaker but still audible one of the little organic he always dragged around. 

The next one was open, revealing a messy room and a preoccupied green mech... mostly green mech. He would never have taken the slow but somewhat powerful technician for someone liking paint play, it really did take all sorts. 

And then he found what he was looking for. Just not the way he had expected to find it, but there was no doubt that the tenor belonged to his little nemesis. This door was closed but it was not locked, and even if it had been he could have easily broken it with very little noise. It was a little bit difficult to get though the open door though, he was quite a bit larger than any of the mechs living here, luckily the room behind it was a high ceilinged as the rest of the building had been.

With the door out of the way he heard a lot more than just the pleasing tenor voice, he heard water falling and he heard the words of the song. 

_~ired of castles in the air._  
I`ve got a dream I want the world to share   
And castle walls just lead me to despair. 

It was not a Cybertronian song, the mech was even singing in the stunted language of this dirt ball. But even Megatron had to admit that that voice made it tolerable to listen to. A surprise really, he had never actually _listened_ to human music. 

_Hills of forest green where the mountains touch the sky,_  
A dream come true, I`ll live there till I die.   
I`m asking you to say my last goodbye.   
The love we knew ain`t worth another try. 

Love? he crept towards the noise of water and song, pondering the notion of his currently greatest foe singing about love... 

_Save me from all the trouble and the pain._  
I know I`m weak, but I can`t face that girl again.   
Tell her the reasons why I can`t remain,   
Perhaps she`ll understand if you tell it to her plain. 

A short somewhat raspy and most certainly indecent laugh broke the song, and Megatron froze but soon enough it picked back up. Did his quarry have company? Doing what... precisely... Falling water could really only mean so many things. 

_But how can words express the feel of sunlight in the morning,_  
In the hills, away from city strife.   
I need a country woman for my wife;   
I`m city born, but I love the country life. 

What significance did this have? It was intriguing, just as his little nemesis was, had always been. That was why he was not sure if he was furious knowing he was nothing but a wash out. The mech was small, bordering on delicate, but so determined, so much a fighter... How could he have failed the academy when others, less suited, had passed? Shockwave had not been able to give him answers right then and there, surprised by his lord and Master's intense interest. 

_For I will not be part of her cocktail generation:_  
Partners waltz, devoid of all romance.   
The music plays and everyone must dance.   
I`m bowing out. I need a second chance. 

Only one thing... it was Ultra Magnus doing that he had kept his rank, even as a wash out. And likely also his doing that he had gotten a command at all, even if simply one over a mismatched crew of a repair ship. Was that the young mech's second chance?

He reached the door from where the noise of water and song came, carefully crouching down to look in without being seen. 

_Save me from all the trouble and the pain._  
I know I`m weak, but I can`t face that girl again.   
Tell her the reasons why I can`t remain,   
Perhaps she`ll understand if you tell it to her plain. 

Megatron had been expecting... well, at least a modest curtain. Maybe some tastefully frosted glass or even metal of some kind. The humans might be inferior and weak but they did have plenty of inventions that could be used to secure privacy. 

Right now he was glad that none of those options seemed to have occurred to the small prime. He had the most glorious view of the slim red and blue chassis as it stood under a primitive shower head. The prime's back was to him and it would be a lie if he denied that his gaze was drawn down with the rivulets to lock on the pert little aft. 

_And if she asks you why, you can tell her that I told you_  
That I`m tired of castles in the air.   
I`ve got a dream I want the world to share   
And castle walls just lead me to despair. 

And he was _swaying_... 

Of course he was... swaying, dancing, singing! And taking a slagging shower practically in public... 

Megatron was not even sure any longer what he had wanted to discover by coming here. Rather content with taking in the sight of a young mech enjoying his shower. 

It took him a moment to realize that the song had died away in favor of humming, a harmonic sound that had little to do with human vocal cords apart from still being the melody from the song. Then he bent over and Megatron's processor stalled for a moment. It did not get much better when the prime stood up again, a sponge in one hand and a bottle of... Unicron! 

Foam... 

Foam should be outlawed! Or at least made in an edible form... yes, and then a law should be passed that it could only be used when with someone else. Right now he would not have been opposed to watch someone else lick it off the prime. 

Maybe Shockwave in his Longarm persona, at least he could trust his most loyal mech to back off when he demanded it. And then he could make the prime bend over again... hands on the wall and aft all his. That was not a bad plan at all... 

Bottle and sponge was put down again, humming never stopping, occasionally broken by a couple of words or lines from the song being repeated. Blue hands began wandering over the plating he was itching to touch now, and all they did was wipe off excess foam. 

Such a waste! 

"Optimus?" the voice came from the doorway he had left open, youthful and brash. Annoying... frag! Megatron spun away from the enchanting, hypnotic, vision of wet Autobot prime to glare at the somewhat less enchanting, and a lot less wet, vision of shocked minibot. 

This was the last he needed! now they would install security measures and he would not be able to sneak in again. 

"Bumblebee, what are y~Megatron?" it sounded so innocently surprised. So very... young and not at all rehearsed like some of his battlefield speeches. Perhaps that was why Megatron could not help himself. 

He spun around, grabbed a slim blue shoulder and yanked the wet mech into a kiss. A deep, hungry kiss full of desire. Then he let go and blasted a hole in the ceiling. 

Not the most graceful of exits, or retreats, but he was not going to risk a battle when all he wanted to do was show the young prime what fun a shower could really be!

* * *

"Bossbot?" Bumblebee coughed dust from his mouth, still not entirely sure he had seen what he had seen. 

"What the Pit happened! I thought you were... what the..." even Ratchet could be silenced on occasion it seemed. And Bulkhead did not even try to speak, wide optics surveying the disaster that was Optimus' living quarters. 

"Optimus?" Ratchet questioned. But he was not destined to receive an answer any time soon, Optimus was too preoccupied with staring up at the new skylight, fingers of one hand resting against his bruised dermas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Spy in Shower](http://xobit.deviantart.com/art/Spy-in-Shower-311018989?q=gallery%3Axobit%2F38590203&qo=0#/d2v6tlk)
> 
> No Beta


End file.
